


Leisure

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Swan Queen and Swim Suits. Asked by stregaomega back at tumblr.Biting into her bottom lip, she waited for the older woman to reply while she walked towards the door with slow, measured steps. It could be the hexes Regina had told her that were still in full swing around the cabin, the fact that no other magic could be felt aside from theirs and the one that cabin itself had or the chat she had had with Henry half an hour ago in where she had been told that Storybrooke was still standing despite Regina’s fears of returning to a half-demolished wasteland after their vacation but she felt almost numb in her placid tranquility when she rested her body against the doorframe, right hand caressing the carved surface of the door.





	Leisure

Sunrays draping themselves over the covers of the cabin’s bed, the chirping of hungry seagulls echoed in the distance beyond the slightly ajar windows. Chirping that, as relentless as it was, couldn’t drown the sound of the waves crashing against the shore that laid only a few meters beyond the border of the house. Which was, precisely, what Emma’s ears were focused on as she lounged in bed, forest green swimsuit already on and just the barest of magic glimmering on her eyes as she glanced at the closed door that led to the place’s bathroom.

The door, just like every other surface of the place, was made out of balsa wood and if it hadn’t been for the markings that peppered the surface of the lumbers, one would have thought it had been made by human hands. Humming, the blonde extended her hand towards one of the sigils that decorated the walls, not enough to touch it but close enough to feel the residual energy that it still emanated. It was a cozy cabin; she needed to give that to Ariel.

As well as her thanks for having given her the keys of a place that was far away enough from the whirlwind that Storybrooke’s merged insanity had transformed into for the past few months.

She was woken up by her reverie when a gust of magic ruffled hers in purple and lilac sparks. Lips forming a lazy curve, she rolled off her bed before glancing at the still closed door from where Regina’s magic could still be felt.

“Everything ok in there?”

It was more of a teasing question that one made out of true worry, but she still pushed herself to a standing position, bare feet grazing the warm wood that also covered the floor. Regina had been inside the bathroom for perhaps far too long after all. And she had never been a patient woman.

Biting into her bottom lip, she waited for the older woman to reply while she walked towards the door with slow, measured steps. It could be the hexes Regina had told her that were still in full swing around the cabin, the fact that no other magic could be felt aside from theirs and the one that cabin itself had or the chat she had had with Henry half an hour ago in where she had been told that Storybrooke was still standing despite Regina’s fears of returning to a half-demolished wasteland after their vacation but she felt almost numb in her placid tranquility when she rested her body against the doorframe, right hand caressing the carved surface of the door.

“Regina?”

Calling the brunette again apparently did the trick, as the door was pushed open while the older woman exited the small room; chin raised and eyes shining. A detail that Emma saw right away despite her comment about how the other woman had needed its sweet time to get ready died on her lips the moment she saw Regina’s swimsuit.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen the brunette displaying more skin than the one she was currently showing. She had, many times after the coronation and the complicated mess her divorce had transformed into. And it wasn’t as if the brunette didn’t render her speechless still. But this would be the first time she would get to have Regina wear what she was currently showing and she couldn’t do anything but gape.

Black straps keeping the ensemble together around her neck, the upper side of the bikini was snug against the older woman’s chest. Snug enough for Emma’s eyes to drop as she drew out a gasp that made Regina arch her brow, obviously having heard her.

Not that the blonde paid it any mind, not when her eyes went further down into the lower piece of the bikini, similar straps fastened at both sides of the brunette’s thighs in a crisscrossed pattern that let more of her skin in plain view.

“I packed another.” Regina’s voice pulled Emma away from her thoughts, rumbling and purring in a far too satisfied lull. “But then I decided…”

“To give me a heart attack.”

It wasn’t quite the answer Emma had wanted to give but it was still truthful and she couldn’t but laugh a little as Regina hummed, noncommittally while her smile grew into a smirk.

One that transformed back into a more subdued smile, the kind of one the woman would get from time to time; hidden beyond careful layers of self-preservation Emma was quick to notice. Far too quick, maybe, according to what Regina had whispered against her lips the night she had knocked at the mansion’s door, a ring forgotten in a yellow car and a promise of something still unnamable enough that she had but swallowed any word as she had kissed Regina once, twice, thrice, before even admitting what she wanted.

Jolting when fingers splayed against her sternum, Emma glanced down just as Regina twisted her wrist, nails biting into her skin in a game they both had found themselves far too fond to play with. Green fabric tenting against her own breasts as she took a deep breath, the younger woman lowered her eyelids while she rose her right hand, circling Regina’s elbow with her own fingers as she pushed herself against the older woman’s body.

“Is it working?” Emma rolled her eyes at Regina’s question. The two of them knew it was working; the idea of having some time at the beach was quickly being replaced by something else and if Regina’s challenging magic was telling Emma something was that the brunette had half-expected -and waited- for that outcome.

“If you kill me my mom is going to be pissed at you.”

It was Regina’s time to roll her eyes as she moved her hand away; sparks lapping at her forearms as she did so. Energy shifting, feeding Emma’s sudden weak legs, the blonde tilted her head as Regina was the one who closed the remaining distance between them, warmth coming from her in waves that were powerful enough to drown out the noise of the sea outside.

“I’ll be careful.”

Regina’s answer was a whisper against the shell of her ear, dirty white rivulets tinting green eyes as she closed her lips against Emma’s skin, a soft, feather-like kiss quickly being followed by nips that made the younger woman shiver.

Outside, seagulls squawked


End file.
